


Take me to your heart, for it’s there that I belong.

by FandomsOfMyOwn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But like.. soft smut?, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Nudity, Smut, SuperCorp, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsOfMyOwn/pseuds/FandomsOfMyOwn
Summary: A little piece of Kara and Lena Valentine’s Day.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65
Collections: Supercorp Content Creators' Guild Valentine's Day Exchange 2020





	Take me to your heart, for it’s there that I belong.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@NataliaWhite92](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40NataliaWhite92).



> 💘My Valentine’s Day gift for the crazy talented @Nataliawhite92 💘  
> (Seriously go read alllllll her stuff because it’s all damn adorable)  
> I hope you enjoy supercorp smut!..Because that’s what you got 🤭

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://karanizuzor-el.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Karanizu_ZorEl) for more supercorp art


End file.
